Sika Seleen
Sika is a 11 year old 6th grader. She is the cousin of Natasha and she got her tap at the same as Natasha. She lives in Osaka which is about a 2 hour train ride from Misora. She comes to Maho-dou via magical cellphones. She lived in Misora until about a month before the story starts. She was chosen because she was related to a previous queen of the witch world (though she doesn't know this right away) Character *Name: Sika Seleen *Hobbies: Singing, playing the flute, dancing, acting (though rather unsucessful at getting parts) *Likes: singing, dancing, playing instruments, Onpu (she idolizes her), Fanasty and drama stories *Dislikes: Sports, Romance stories. *Color: Purple *Note: Sol *Spell: Pururun purun famifami faa *Fairy: Sisi *Family: mother, 2 older sisters (Maria and Suzy), Natasha, Natasha's brothers Yuka and Yuki(twins who later become witches) who are her cousins. *Friends: the other witches as well as Onpu later on *Best friend: Natasha and Sara *Dream: To be an Idol just like Onpu Personality Sika is sort of rude to people when she first meets then a trait she unintentionally gives to Natasha, however, Sika remains rude for quite sometime, while Natasha doesn't. She is an upcoming child idol and Onpu's apprentice in idolhood (according to Onpu). She is a huge Onpu fan own a bunch of Onpu themed stuff. She plays Onpu in a TV show about witches. However, Sika is held back by her fear of performing live. Apperance Sika has blue hair that is shoulder length. She has thick side bangs similar how Onpu had. She has dark blue eyes. Hana remarks how much Sika looks like Onpu, she gets her to put her hair in a pigtail like Onpu. Sika also has fairly pale skin. She is the tallest of the group. Sika often wears a lavender shirt with white sleeves and a pink ribbon on it. (the ribbon is sewed on and was bought that way). She wears a dark purple skirt with more pink on it. She wears tights but they are the type that are unnoticeable. She also wears a white undershirt that covers her stomach she sometimes doesn't wear it though. She has a couple alternate outfits that she wears various to work or when it gets colder. One is a dark purple jacket over a white shirt and a matching skirt (that's actually the skirt from her school uniform. She also sometimes wears her school uniform when she goes to the Maho-dou. Another alternate is a purple sweater and a purple skirt. Her Past Her past is uneventful. She lived in Misora and at some point Onpu saw her at an audition and said she will take her as her apprentice idol. As an Ojamajo Sika is a purple Ojamajo. She is the worst at magic initially taking a while for her spells to stay and also has a bit of trouble flying on a broom. She isn't very confident in her abilities and is the 2nd last to get her power up form. Her magic ability is that people fall asleep instantly when she sings lullabies. And it is revealed in Mirai that when she was little she sung a lullaby at her school talent show everyone fell asleep, this could be the root of her fear of public performances. Her crystal ball is a purple diamond. Sika's fairy is Sisi. Sisi is good fairy and is a bit of a drama queen. Her wizard counterpart is Eli, who at first seems to be in charge but really isn't. Sika falls in love with him and vice versa and they help each other. She protects Eli and gains her chosen from. Her past counterpart is Onpu, they work together. Her future counterpart is her daughter Mai-ly. Relationship with other Symphonys Pop- They at first don't get along that well because of Sika being rude but they become friends after a while. Mika- Sika likes Mika quite a bit. she gives Mika the nickname Kaku-chan an nickname that everyone even her future symphonys children. Natasha- Being cousins they get along well and are initally best friends. She is slightly jelous of Natasha calling Sara Onee-chi and not her. Sara- Not much interaction is show between the two but they are good friends. Olivia- Not much interaction is shown. Sika thinks Olivia is a cutey. Yuka - The twins are the daughters of her cousin Yuko. Sika finds Yuka to be more calm and down to earth and clear about her goals. Yuki- Often she buys candy for the candy for the girl. She notices that as Yuki gets older she starts acting a bit like Natasha. Family Parents- She loves her parents but is not as close to her parents as others. Senea and Eliza- Her sisters are quite a bit older(Senea is 22 and Eliza is 18) and thus she didn't grow up with them and thus doesn't have that strong of a connection. She does admire them. Serina- Senea's daughter, she is only 1 years old in Ojamajo Symphonys. When she is older she wants to be a performer like Sika. Liam and Tsubasa- She seems to like them more than her sisters, calling them Li-nii-kun and Tsubasa-nii-kun. While she calls her sisters without honourifics. Sakura- Her first daughter, in Mirai Mai claims that Sakura is the apple of Sika's eye. Mai-ly - Sika's second daughter. Since Mai is rebellious she is defient and prefers Sika when she was younger. Sika is proud of Mai's accoplishments. Love Life Eli- She gets a crush on Eli quite soon after the first time she meets him. He says that with the fruit off the tree he is protecting can make her magic stronger. They are the main couple of Ojamajo Symphonys. After Ojamajo Symphonys they become boyfriend and girlfriend and they eventually get married and have two kids. In Mirai She is in charge of music in the magical world and brings plays to the magical world. Trivia *Sika is mentioned and shown in a picture before but physically appears after Sara and Olivia. *She is the only one that doesn't save at least one of the other symphonys. She instead saves a wizard. *She is the first who befriends a wizard counterpart who is intially evil. *Her name in Magical Symphonies is Stacey Smith. Sikas.png Category:Characters